


Your Imperfections Make You Beautiful

by spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Shelley is stupidly pretty and prettily stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Imperfections Make You Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/UnionJworld/status/356735025733066752) picture. :)

"Alright, I'm going to take this picture for Twitter, now keep your tongue in your mouth, devil boy," Jaymi mutters, fiddling with his phone's camera settings so that the sun doesn't wash out their faces in the picture. "And I mean it. Every picture you ever take, seems your tongue's out and about."

"You like when my tongue's out and about," George replies, shuffle-shifting his chair close enough to press his thigh warm and long against Jaymi's. In t-shirts, the heat isn't too terribly awful, so Jaymi allows it. "Or so you've said."

"Yes, well. Shush." Jaymi curls his fingers under George's sleeve to tug him closer. "Remember to keep all tongues inside the ride at all times, Shelley."

"I'll _remember_ ," George insists. "I'm fully capable of smiling without my tongue!"

"Well, you could've fooled me. Now smile, darling, be beautiful for the camera."

Jaymi holds his phone carefully, at this point a master in the art of taking selfies with his bandmates, and takes the picture. His hand is rock-steady, and he lets out a whoosh of air once his finger's pressed the button.

"How'd it come out?" asks George, setting his chin on Jaymi's shoulder. "I want to get back to lunch. Lunch is for eating, not photography."

"You're a celebrity now, love, all lunch is for photography," Jaymi mumbles, squinting at the screen of his phone. He rolls his eyes, curling a hand behind George's neck to pull him closer and smack a kiss to his forehead.

George giggles, his hands batting uselessly at Jaymi. "What, what?"

He's unprepared for Jaymi to throw an olive down the collar of his shirt.

"Your tongue out and all, you numpty, I ought to skin you."

Jaymi smiles fondly all the way through the upload to Twitter.


End file.
